Treachery
by Ulquiarra
Summary: Shinji visits Aizen in his cell for one last talk with one of the most prominent people in his life. Drunk, sad, and about to go on the run, Shinji decides that he will be completely honest, just for the hell of it. Less sappy than it sounds.


_I can tell that you've never been true to me._

_I can smell that you're acting so fearfully._

_I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear!_

_I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me…_

Aizen lifted his head, at least, as much as he could with all the leather bonds encasing him from head to toe. I was honestly a bit surprised that they allowed him enough room to breathe. I wouldn't put it past those bastards to try and suffocate him, or at the very least, see him suffer though twenty thousand years without oxygen. That had to really piss 'em off, that he was immortal, something even they couldn't achieve.

A low chuckling flooded the room. I grimaced at the fact that, even bound and gagged, Aizen still found a way to mock me derisively. I sighed, sitting down on the pure steel that encased the room. "It's a good thing I've known ya centuries, aye? Now, ya don't even need to talk. I bet you're thinking, 'How funny. The very person that Soul Society tried, _is_ trying, so hard to kill is sitting here, in my cell, smug as ever.' 'Cept, now that I've said that, you're probably thinking something snotty like, 'As if I would ever condescend myself to think on Shinji Hirako. After all, once I fucked his life to hell and back, what did he matter?'"

I laughed, shaking my head at myself. "Man. That's pretty rude of ya to think, ya know. Even when the Visoreds and I went through this phase where we only ever referred to you as 'That Fucker', we still thought about ya. 'Specially me. 'Cause, ya know, we kinda did have a thing goin' on for a bit. I wonder, do ya even remember? Do ya remember that night? Was the funniest thing to me, at the time. Here I was, coolest Shinigami in Soul Society, and I'd slept with its biggest dork, my lieutenant. Now, don't look at me like that."

I glared, reproaching, at the brown eyed man before continuing my dramatic monologue to my fallen enemy.

"You were a dork. You were, like, _Dorkzilla._ And you were such a dork on purpose, so don't look at me like I insulted ya, 'cause ya know it's true. But it wasn't all games to me, case ya were worried. It was… honestly? I think it's my best memory of Soul Society."

I looked upwards, my blonde hair falling around my shoulders as I grinned a toothy, self-deprecating beam. He still looked at me, brown hair still perfect, one visible brown eye unreadable, though most definitely not blank.

"Hilarious. Isn't it, though? My best memory in that whole place wasn't when I became a captain, or became a Shinigami, or made my first friend, or my first kiss, or my first alcoholic beverage, or even my first music _record, _for goodness' sakes. No. It was my night in bed with my lieutenant who, after mutating me, tried to kill me. Painful, aye?"

I looked at him, then stilled, surprised. Sighing, I chuckled a bit.

"You're looking at me again, Sosuke. No, I'm not losing my touch, and yes, I had it in the first place. I'm getting _closure_. It's all the rage in human psychology today. But, I bet ya know that, don't ya? After all, ya know everything to do with the mind. It's how ya got so far.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad ya can't talk. If ya could, you'd probably be humming to drown me out."

Aizen looked at me, surprised, and maybe a tad impressed. I rolled my hazel eyes, annoyed with his antics, but in that nice way, the way you get around your friends.

"What, you think I didn't notice that whenever ya got sick of me, ya started humming under your breath? The only reason I never stopped ya was 'cause ya always hummed to whatever song I'd recently said was my favorite. Kinda touching, ya know? Showed you paid at least a bit of attention to your amazing lover. I suppose I was more a one night stand, though. It happened, what, a week before my hollowification? Mm. That night, the hollowification, that was pleasant. Ya know, if you'd wanted to top that badly, ya could've asked."

He snorted. He actually _snorted_. A triumphant grin spread across my face.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was damn funny, and ya know it!"

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall.

"God, I miss you. And it sucks, ya know? 'Cause I don't even know if I miss _you_, or the person ya were pretending to be. How sad is that? The person I, I really thought… I dunno. Whatever I thought, it was ages ago. Doesn't matter."

I sighed, casting my eyes to the side, frowning hugely.

"Listen to me, going on like this. I think I'm hoping I'll be dead by the time ya break out, so I won't have to deal with ya snickering about my sappiness. This is a one-time thing, okay? I probably wouldn't even be saying half this shit if I wasn't drunk off of whatever was left in that big bottle that they put all the alcohol left over from the victory party. Whatever combination in it was _nasty_, Sosuke. Like, nightmare inducing."

He still had a smirk-y gleam in his eye. Huffing, I turned to face the wall, pointedly ignoring him.

"Don't know why I bothered. None of this, none of it matters. Sun's setting on all of us, Sosuke. We're all reaching the end of the race. I think it'll be… nice. No more running. Or fighting, for that matter. Maybe we can float around a bit as atoms. Or Hell Butterflies. That'd be fun. We could totally mess up everyone's messages. Or ya could try to take over again. Wait, ya already did the butterfly thing. Never mind!"

I laughed at the glare you sent me.

"Ya know ya totally looked like a butterfly. I can't believe no one immediately called ya on being bent as a rainbow. Guess I'm the only one who ever knew? Well, that's… something."

I sighed again, standing and throwing my Zanpakuto over my shoulder.

"I gotta go. Visoreds are gonna leave without me. Any last requests?"

I looked straight into your cold, calculating eye and immediately knew what you wanted. I sighed again, throwing over my shoulder as I left,

"Might as well. All right. Only because you've never heard it before, and because I'll never see you again…."

"Love you, Sosuke Aizen."

_I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing._

_I can pray but I know you commit a sin._

_I can sense, now it's all become clear to me!_

_You're no good, and you mean no good, treacherously._


End file.
